A Essência de Um Lírio
by Jessica de Paula
Summary: O perfume dela, o inebriava
1. Informações

**Informações:**

**Fanfic:** A Essência de um lírio

**Autora:** Jéssica de Paula

**Betas:** Elizabeth Costa e Amanda Cerqueira

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Diversos

**Personagens: **

Lily Evans

Evelin de Paula

Elizabeth Andreeva

Alice McAdams

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Frank Longbottom

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e associados a este mundo pertencem à J.K Rowling e a Warner Bross. A única coisa que me pertence são a história e alguns personagens, portanto esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo a não ser o prazer pessoal.


	2. Trailer

**2. Trailer**

_**Um menino displicente...**_

- Onde foi que você conseguiu isso?  
- Afanei – Disse James displicente.

_**Quase sempre muito grosso...**_

- Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo – Disse Peter ansioso -, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada.  
- Como você pode ser tão obtuso, Rabicho? – exclamou James impaciente – Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

_**Outro muito cheio de si...**_

- Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

_**Garotos juntos... Confusão a vista...**_

- Isso vai animar você um pouco Almofadinhas – comentou James em voz baixa – Olhem quem é que...  
- Excelente – disse Sirius baixinho – Ranhoso.

_**Meninos que sabem provocar...**_

- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntou James.  
- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho – disse Sirius maldosamente – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

_**Alguém que odeia brincadeiras...**_

- Deixem ele em PAZ! – A ruiva que estava à beira do lago chega na confusão.

_**E injustiças...**_

- Tudo bem Evans? – disse James, e seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro.  
- Deixem ele em paz – repetiu Lily. Ela olhava para James com todos os sinais de intenso desagrado – Que foi que ele lhe fez?  
- Bom – explicou James, parecendo pensar a pergunta -, é mais pelo fato de existir, se é que você me entende...

_**O ser mais irritante da face da terra...**_

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. – Anda sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.  
- Eu não sairia com você nem que eu tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante – replicou Lily.  
- Mau jeito Pontas. – disse Sirius.

_**E outros tão grosseiros...**_

- Pronto – disse enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. – Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...  
- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

_**Nada que um bom fora não resolva...**_

- Peça desculpas a Evans! – berrou James para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha de forma ameaçadora.  
- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar – gritou Lily, voltando se contra James. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.  
- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!  
- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

_**Ou não...**_

- E ai, Evans, topa ir a Hogsmead comigo?  
- Você tem algum problema auditivo, já disse _n_ vezes e vou dizer de novo: NÃO!

_**Amigas...**_

- Lily simplesmente você arrasou hoje! – Saltitou Evelin.  
- Ah com certeza colocou o James no lugar dele naquela hora. – Falou Lizzie se sentando na cama.  
- Hum vocês se irritam com tudo e com todos. – Alice bufou.  
- Aquele cafajeste... – começou a ruiva.  
- Tirano e arrogante – Evelin e Lizzie fizeram o coro com as escovas de cabelo – Já sabemos.

_**Cumplicidade...**_

- Ah Pontas podemos ser degoladas pela Lily! – Lizzie passou as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Humm... – Evelin suspirou. – Sei não Pontas...  
- Vocês vão ajudar ou não? – Falou James impaciente.  
- Grosso! – Evelin bufou.

_**Pessoas com titicas no lugar do cérebro...**_

- É pra dar o recado ao Pontas ou ao Almofadinhas?  
- Ora bolas Peter você só não é mais burro por falta de espaço! – Lizzie bateu na própria testa.

_**Um rival...**_

- Olha só o oxigenado do de Paula. – James bufou.  
- Quem olha pensa que você está com ciúmes. – Remus revirou os olhos.

**A Essência de um Lírio**


	3. Prólogo

**3. Prólogo **

Lily Evans era uma ruiva de olhos amendoados de cor verde esmeralda e fisionomia muito bonita. Tinha seus dezesseis anos e estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Uma menina extremamente aplicada em tudo que fazia e, para completar, monitora de Grifinória. Cursava o sexto ano e vivia acompanhada de suas três melhores amigas: Evelin, Elizabeth e Alice. Juntas, não havia ninguém que escapasse da fofoca, apesar da reprovação dela.

Evelin de Paula tinha quinze anos era a mais nova do grupo, sempre fora adiantada nos estudos. Possuía cabelos castanhos claros com algumas mechas loiras e olhos azuis acinzentados. Ela era brasileira, mas mudou-se para Londres muito pequena. Ela tem um irmão mais velho Lucas, os dois se dão muito bem. A prima dela, Lindsay Cooper, parente por parte de pai estuda em Hogwarts, as duas são inimigas mortais.

Elizabeth Andreeva, dezesseis anos e é russa. Chegou em Londres quando tinha nove anos, ela mora com seus avôs, pois seus pais são biólogos e vivem viajando. Era muito bonita, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos escuros. Meiga e, quando necessário, bem carrancuda.

Alice McAdams, dezesseis anos, uma morena muito bonita. Cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, lisos com algumas ondulações, nasceu em Londres. Muito inteligente e tímida, ela começou a namorar Frank Longbottom no fim do quinto ano, juntos formavam um par extremamente fofo.

Era uma noite quente, o ponteiro do relógio estava próximo de marcar meia noite e a ruiva estava no salão comunal de Grifinória, para variar, estudando.

Como era de costume, após o jantar Lily fazia uma pequena patrulha nos corredores e se deslocava para a torre mais alta do castelo, onde ficava o salão de Grifinória, ela escolhia a mesma mesa e começava e estudar e fazer as atividades, não se teve um dia em que a ruiva tivesse deixado de fazer alguma atividade. Em seus NOM, a ruiva conquistou notas acima de A.

Desde as oito Lily estava ali sentada, suas amigas já estavam devidamente acomodadas em suas camas (acreditasse nisto), ela simplesmente adormeceu.

Seus pensamentos todos foram levados para o ano passado, exatamente no dia em que prestara um dos seus exames de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em seu NOM.

**- Ah Lizzie e Evelin francamente não sei o que vocês vêm naquele irritante do Potter. – Lily bufou e colocou um dos pés na água.  
- Francamente você não sabe o que agente vê? – Evelin exclamou.  
- Ah Lily, vamos lá o Jay é o maior fofo. – Lizzie comentou. – Cadê a Alice?  
- Sei lá. – Evelin deu os ombros.  
- Se vocês realmente encontram tantos adjetivos positivos naquela criatura, porque vocês não ficam com ele? – Lily perguntou as amigas.  
- Ah meu lance é outro. – Lizzie falou apressada.  
- Sabemos. – Evelin riu. – Ah começa com R termina com L e tem J no meio não é?  
- Ah isso é verdade - Lily falou. – E você Evelin?  
- Ah tenho outros planos. Ih, lá vem problemas!  
- Potter! – Lily bufou.**

-Tudo bom, Ranhoso? – James perguntou em voz bem audível.

Snape reagiu tão rapidamente que era como se estivesse esperando para ser atacado: derrubando sua mochila, tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava meio caminho no ar quando James gritou.

- _**Expelliarmus**_**!**

A varinha de Snape voou uns seis metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- _**Impedimenta**_**! - ele disse, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi jogado longe enquanto ia em busca de sua varinha.**

Os estudantes em volta se viraram para assistir. Alguns deles tinham se levantado e estavam se aproximando. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos.

**Snape estava caído arquejante no solo. James e Sirius avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas, James dando olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago. Rabicho estava de pé agora, consumindo a cena com o olhar, perambulando ao redor de Lupin para conseguir uma visão melhor.**

- Como você foi no exame, Ranhoso? – perguntou James.  
- Eu estava observando o nariz dele estava tocando o pergaminho - disse Sirius maldosamente. - Deve ter marcas enormes de óleo no pergaminho inteiro, eles não vão conseguir ler uma palavra.

Muita gente que estava em volta riu; Snape era claramente impopular. Rabicho gargalhou. Snape tentava se levantar mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando; estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

**  
- Você... Você não perde por esperar - Ele resmungou ofegante, fitando James com uma expressão da mais pura aversão. - Não perde por esperar!**

**- Esperar pelo quê? - disse Sirius, irônico. - O que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, escarrar na gente?**

Snape soltou uma mistura de palavras encantadas e maldiçoes, mas com sua varinha tão longe nada aconteceu.

- Lave essa boca - disse James, friamente. - _**Limpar**_**!**

Bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez; a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o...

- Deixe-o em PAZ!

James e Sirius olharam ao redor. A mão de James que não segurava a varinha voou em direção ao cabelo.

Era uma das garotas que há pouco estavam na beira do lago. Era Lily.

- Tudo bom, Evans? - disse James, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro.  
- Deixe-o em paz - Lily repetiu. Ela encarava James com todos os sinais de intenso desagrado. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

**- Bem – explicou James, parecendo pensar a pergunta -, é mais o fato de existir, se é que você me entende...**

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Rabicho também, mas Lupin, aparentemente ainda concentrado em seu livro, não riu, tampouco a ruiva.

**- Você se acha engraçado – disse a ruiva com frieza. - Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz!  
- Eu deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans –respondeu James depressa. -Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei a varinha no Ranhoso.**

Atrás dele, o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava se acabando. Snape estava começando a engatinhar para junto de sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia.

- Eu não sairia com você nem que eu tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula – gigante – replicou Lily.  
- Mau jeito, Pontas - disse Sirius animado e se virou para Snape. - OI!

Tarde demais; Snape tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de James; um feixe de luz e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto de James, manchando suas vestes com sangue. James revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidos e esqueléticos e cuecas de cor cinza.

Muitas das pessoas naquela pequena multidão aplaudiam; Sirius, James e Rabicho se fartavam de rir; Lily, cuja expressão de fúria hesitou por um instante como se fosse se render ao riso, disse.

- Coloque-o no chão!  
- Com certeza – James respondeu baixando a varinha; Snape caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Sirius bradou.

- _**Petrificus Totalus**_**! - Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.**

- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! - Lily gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. James e Sirius olharam cautelosos.

- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você - disse James sério.  
- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

James respirou profundamente e então se voltou para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço.

**- Pronto - disse quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. - Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso...  
- Eu não preciso da ajuda de Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!  
- Bem - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria suas cuecas se eu fosse você, Ranhoso. Peça desculpa a Evans! – berrou James para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha de forma ameaçadora.  
- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar – gritou Lily, voltando se contra James. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.  
- Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... Você sabe o quê!  
- Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... Até surpreende que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.**

Ela se virou e correu dali. 

- Hey, Lily! Acorda está tarde! – Evelin cutucou a amiga que babava sobre a pilha de livros.  
- Hã? – A ruiva tomou um susto. – Ah, é você.  
- Sou. Sou eu sim, dá pra você ir dormir? Está muito tarde! – Evelin falou severa. – Anda, e não me diga que tem que estudar!  
- Já estou indo.

A ruiva catou os livros e pôs tudo de forma desorganizada na mochila e subiu em meio de bocejos, lá encima despiu-se e pôs o pijama caindo sobre a cama e adormecendo.


	4. A ideia do Almofadinhas

**Capítulo 1 – A Idea do Almofadinhas**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as quatro jovens acordaram cedo e se prepararam para o café da manhã. Elas rumaram para o salão principal. Durante o caminho, Alice encontrou com o namorado. Lily, Evelin e Lizzie apressaram os passos a fim de não ficar atrapalhando o casal.

Elas sentaram no meio da mesa e serviram-se. Alguns instantes depois, os marotos apareceram no salão e, para azar de Lily, eles sentaram-se ao lado delas.

- Bom dia meninas. – Disse Remus educadamente.  
- Bom dia. – Todas responderam.  
- Olá pessoal. – Sirius falou animadamente sentando ao lado de Evelin – Puts, eu estou com uma fome que eu comeria até um Trestálio.  
- Argh, Sirius, bons modos ainda existem! – Evelin falou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Ah, e, aliás, bom dia pra você também Sirius, ah e pra vocês dois também. – falou com deboche.  
- Bom dia. – Os três responderam sem graça.  
- E ai, Evans, tudo bem? – James perguntou enquanto pegava uma torrada.  
- Estava muito bem até você aparecer. – A ruiva bufou e pegou um livro da mochila. – Quantos inocentes você já azarou hoje, Potter?  
- Sabe que eu não contei. – Respondeu irônico.  
- Hei, me passa a geléia Almofadinhas. – Lizzie pediu animada.  
- Olha aqui. – Sirius pegou a geléia e quase derrubou em Evelin que o olhou de cara feia.  
- Quando vai ter jogo? – Lizzie perguntou.  
- Daqui a uma semana. Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. – James respondeu. – Evelin, você vai jogar?  
- Não sei, não sei... Penso que sim. – A loira respondeu incerta, apoiou o ombro sobre a mesa e começou a mexer o mingau, desatenta. –Não acho que eu não vôo bem.  
- Ah qual é, deixa de ser doida. – Sirius deu uma tapinha 'delicada' em Evelin que gemeu.  
- Oi pessoal. – Alice acabara de chegar à mesa com Frank. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos.  
- Oi. – Todos responderam com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Começaram sem nós? – Alice perguntou zangada.  
- Ah, Lice,você não esperava que agente fosse esperar você, sabendo lá Merlin quando é que vocês iriam chegar. – Lizzie falou - Pois os dois pombinhos estavam muitíssimos ocupados. – a menina revirou os olhos e sorriu.- Ah, realmente eu estava ocupada. – Alice roubou um beijo do namorado e sentou-se ao lado de Lily.  
- Ah Evinha, encontrei o seu irmão e quer falar com você – começou Alice e James bufou do outro canto, mas a morena não se importou.  
- Que diabos ele quer tão cedo? – Evelin passou a mão no rosto e despertou de seus devaneios  
- Ah, sei lá. – Alice deu os ombros – Estou só passando o recado.  
- Ah, obrigada. – Ela agradeceu e voltou a mexer no mingau e tornar a pensar ninguém sabe o que ou em quem.  
- Lizzie, por favor, me passa a torrada. – Remus pediu educadamente.  
- Ah... Oi, está aqui.  
- Obrigado. Você ficou bonita com essa franjinha. – comentou.  
- Ah... – Lizzie corou ficando da cor dos cabelos de Lily. E todos olharam para ela. – Mudar às vezes é bom. – Falou sem jeito.  
- Olha pra Lizzie! Fazendo o Aluado olhar para alguém. – Sirius falou e ela conseguiu ficar mais vermelha.

- Deixa de ser implicante! – Evelin pisou com força no pé do moreno.  
- Ai! Ivie! – Sirius reclamou.  
- Ivie? Posso saber onde diabos você foi achar esse Ivie? – perguntou zangada.  
- Sei lá. – Sirius deu os ombros e pegou uma torrada. – Não curtiu foi?  
- Nenhum um pouco, me chama de Ivie que eu te chamo de Sissi!  
- Ei! – Sirius gemeu.  
- Portanto, você não me chama de Ivie que eu não te chamo de Sissi!  
- E ai Evans topa ir a Hogsmead comigo? – James perguntou ignorando a conversa ao lado.  
- Você tem algum problema auditivo, já disse _n_ vezes e vou dizer de novo: **NÃO**!  
- Por que não?  
- Porque você é um cafajeste... – Lily começou.  
- Arrogante e tirano. – Evelin e Lizzie falaram sem emoção.  
- Hei, está na hora de irmos para as aulas. – Remus lembrou.

Todos se levantaram e rumaram pelos corredores até chegarem à suas classes, a primeira do dia seria poções. Lily amava poções, era muito boa aluna tal como Snape era. Lizzie e Evelin sempre se sentavam no fundo da sala a fim de conversarem sobre algum assunto bobo, era a única aula em que Lily sentava longe das colegas.

Após a aula de poções, o grupo se dividiu: Adivinhação, Aritmancia, Runas e Estudo dos Trouxas. Eles tornaram a se encontrar na monótona aula de História da Magia.

Lily anotava cada vírgula que o professor Binns falava. Evelin e Lizzie brincavam alegremente de 'adedonha', Remus fazia o mesmo que Lily, Peter cochilava sob a banca, Sirius e James trocavam bilhetinhos.

_'Precisamos falar com a Evelin e com a Lizzie, Almofadinhas!'_

'Precisamos Pontas? Eu acho que quem precisa é você não eu! Mas tudo bem, na faia?'

'Exato. Almofadas, já notou como a Hillary está linda hoje?'

'Pontas, dá pra se decidir?'

'Olhar não tira pedaço!'

James escreveu mais um bilhetinho agora para as colegas que estavam brincando.

_'Srtas. Andreeva e De Paula, Precisamos da ajuda de vocês. Estejam às três horas na faia (pontualmente, por favor)._

Atenciosamente,

Pontas e Almofadinhas'.

Ao receber o bilhete, Evelin piscou para o amigo e leu com Lizzie.

- Pontualmente. – Lizzie resmungou – Era o que faltava!  
- Hum... O que será desta vez? - Evelin passou a mão no queixo.  
- Evelin não me faça te chamar de obtusa como o Rabicho. – Lizzie balançou a cabeça – Olha o que é. – A menina apontou discretamente para a cabeça para onde Lily estava.  
- Ah, lá vem problemas!  
- Com certeza.

_'Senhores Pontas e Almofadinhas, gostaríamos de expressar certo desgosto pela sua insinuação de nossa falta de pontualidade! Para a informação dos senhores, nós somos bem mais pontuais do que vocês pensam! Bem, estaremos lá, __**pontualmente,**__ às três horas da tarde._

Atenciosamente,

Lizzie e Evelin.

P.S. Vou começar a cobrar estes favores! Evelin'

Almofadinhas e Pontas caíram na gargalhada no meio da aula chamando a atenção de todos, Lizzie suspirou e Evelin levou as mãos ao rosto.

Depois da aula, todos foram para o grande salão almoçar. Sentados de um lado: Lizzie, Evelin, Lily e do outro, Peter, Sirius, James, Remus, Frank e Alice.

Eles ficaram conversando em grupinhos sobre os mais diversos assuntos, alguns minutos depois passa pela porta do grande salão um menino loiro, alto de olhos azuis arrancando suspiros da população feminina e cara de desprezos pela população masculina.

Lucas de Paula, o irmão de Evelin. Ele cursava o sétimo e ultimo ano na Escola, todas as meninas babavam quando ele passava, ou quando jogava, já que ele era goleiro de sua casa, Corvinal. O menino não se dirigiu para sua mesa, mas sim para a de Grifinória, ele fez um gesto para irmã dar espaço para ele sentar ao lado de Lily.

- Boa tarde pessoal. – falou.  
- Boa tarde. – Apenas as meninas, Remus e Frank responderam.  
- Como vai minha irmãzinha do coração?  
- Muito bem.  
- E vocês senhoritas?  
- Bem. – Lizzie, Lily e Alice fizeram um pequeno coro.  
- Ah, Ivie, mamãe quer saber das férias. – Lucas falou.  
- Hum... Depois eu mando uma coruja pra ela. Agora dá pra parar de me chamar de Ivie!? – falou abusada.  
- Certo, então depois agente se fala. – Lucas deu um mega beijo na bochecha da irmã, e em seguida beijou as bochechas de Lizzie e Lily, conquistando um olhar mortal de James.  
- Sério não sei o que é que tem a ver Evelin com Ivie. – Lily comentou.  
- Também não sei, é tosco! – Evelin bufou.  
- Ah, Lily, você se importa em me ajudar no dever de poções? – perguntou Alice.  
- Ah claro que não. Podemos fazer todas juntas, o que acham Evelin e Lizzie? – Lily falou animada.  
- NÃO PODEMOS! – Lizzie e Evelin gritaram apressadas, James e Sirius olharam turvo pra elas.  
- Certo... não precisa vocês gritar. – Lily falou assustada com o susto das amigas. – Alice, estudamos às três certo?  
- Tá, valeu Lily. – Alice sorriu.

- _You love you learnnnn ... You cry you learnnn ... You lose you learnnnn... You bleed you learnnnn... You scream you learnnnnnnn!_ – Evelin começou a cantarolar enquanto se servia.  
- Ivie, se importa de não nos demonstrar sua bela voz. – Sirius arregalou a sobrancelha.  
- _Sissi_ querido, pensei termos combinado de você não me chamar de Ivie.

Por volta das duas horas: James e Sirius se levantaram e piscaram para Evelin e Lizzie. Alice e Lily foram para a biblioteca. Remus foi fazer uma pequena patrulha e Peter o segui para não sobrar e Frank foi se juntar a um grupo de amigos.

- Barra limpa! – Lizzie falou.  
- É, vamos antes que aquelas duas bestas nos chamem de atrasadas. - As duas andaram rumo à faia localizada no jardim da escola. – Tive uma idéia bombástica!  
- Oba! Idéias bombásticas! Conta?  
- Deixa agente se juntar com o Almofadinhas e o Pontas.  
- Tem algo a ver com a Lily?  
- Tudo!

Almofadinhas e Pontas estavam sentados debaixo da faia, as meninas cumprimentaram-nos com beijinhos nas bochechas e sentaram também.

- O que é que você quer que agente faça com a Lily? – Lizzie perguntou bem objetiva.  
- Como você sabe? Tá... – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor da faia. – Me ajuda a ficar com a ruivinha.  
- Você é tão previsível. – Evelin bufou. – Que espécie de ajuda?  
- Não sei, se eu soubesse o que fazer eu não pediria ajuda! – James falou com uma cara lesada de 'obvio não?'  
- Grosso! – Evelin reclamou. – Tive uma idéia...  
- Qual? – Lizzie, Almofadinhas e Pontas fizeram um coro.  
- Bem, vocês poderiam ir passar as férias lá na fazenda, tipo... Então não perderíamos tempo nas férias. – Evelin falou.  
- Ah tá, queria lhe informar queridinha, que a Lily, se você disser que eu e o Pontas vamos, ela com certeza não irá! Isso é mais claro que a água. – Sirius falou, passando a mão no queixo.  
- Ah – Evelin encarou o moreno de cara feia – Então você poderia nos dar uma idéia melhor!?

- Claro que posso sim, deixe-me analisar alguns detalhes.

Fez-se silencio e Almofadinhas observava o seu joelho sem dizer nada, Lizzie 'brincava' com a grama e Evelin estava quase cochilando. Sem mais nem menos Sirius deu um grito, Evelin caiu de costas na grama, Lizzie levantou a sobrancelha e se ajeitou para poder escutar.

- É ISSO! – Sirius ajudou Evelin a se levantar. – Desculpa, Ivie, não foi minha atenção te assustar.  
- Imagine se fosse. – Evelin bufou. – Dá agora pra o Sr. Sabe Tudo Black falar qual é a sua brilhante idéia?  
- É muito simples... É obvio que a Lily não vai querer passar as férias conosco, então ela vai te implorar pra que você não nós convide...  
- Almofadinhas você já disse isso! – Evelin interrompeu-o. – Pensei que você tivesse passado este tempo todo pensando em algo aproveitável!  
- Evelin deixa-o terminar! – Lizzie repreendeu a amiga. – Anda Almofadinhas.  
- Obrigado Lizzie – o rapaz olhou feio para Evelin e prosseguiu - Bem, mas se você estivesse sabe... Namorando comigo...  
- O QUÊ!? – Evelin gritou – Hey! Pensei que o plano era pra juntar a Lily com você, e que não haveria necessidade de haver mais casais!  
- Espera tá!? – Sirius encarou a menina. – Bem, se eu estiver com você, é claro que a Lily não vai ter força de pedir pra que eu não vá, e se eu vou...  
- Eu vou também! – Pontas falou animado. – Eh, curti o plano, ahh Almofadinhas que gênio!  
- Bem, isso é verdade. – Lizzie começou – Mas não sei.  
- É claro que não! – Evelin exclamou.

- Ivie... É a única forma. – Sirius alisou o cabelo da menina que retirou bruscamente a mão do maroto de suas madeixas.  
- Por que não a Lizzie e o Remus?  
- Hey! Tire-me dessa! – Lizzie falou erguendo os braços.  
- Droga! Sobra tudo pra mim! – Evelin balançou a cabeça. – O Sr. Sabe Tudo Black poderia explicar este plano de forma mais clara!?

- Com prazer. – Sirius sorriu – Bem, você vai convidar a Lily para passar as férias na fazenda, só as quatro amiguinhas. Então eu vou começar a dar encima de você...  
- Ah claro!  
- Então, nós começamos humm... A 'namorar' – ele falou fazendo aspas com os dedos – Então você diz que quer passar as férias comigo, e que me chamou... Ela não precisa saber que o James vai ser meio que surpresa entende?  
- Entendo Black, eu não sou nenhuma tapada! – Evelin reclamou.  
- Ótimo, você chama-a hoje e daqui a alguns dias o Almofadinhas dá encima de você. – Pontas falou animado.  
- Tá, vocês estão esquecendo de um pequenino detalhe. – Evelin começou com uma cara de deboche.  
- QUAL? – Pontas e Almofadinhas exclamaram juntos. Lizzie que entendera começou a rir. – Qual foi à graça em Lizzie? – James perguntou.  
- Nenhuma. – A menina abafou a risadinha.  
- Bem o pequenino detalhe é nada mais nada menos se eu irei aceitar. – Evelin falou com ar de satisfação, os meninos estavam boquiabertos.  
- Qual é Ivie? Se fosse o Peter ou outro ser... Mas sou eu! EU! Eu sou bonito, não vai dar trabalho nenhum. –Sirius falou.  
- Você nem se acha, não é!? – Lizzie riu.  
- Há uma grande diferença entre se achar e ser, Lizzie. – Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha.  
- Você não é nem um pouco modesto, não é? – Evelin riu. – Sabe gente, eu não queria ajudar a Lily desta forma, queria enganá-la o menos possível, além de mentir pra ela, eu estaria mentindo pra mim mesma, coisa que eu odeio! – Evelin fez uma pausa. – Não sei... Poderíamos pensar em outras possibilidades... Quem sabe o Sirius ir ensinar a Lizzie a voar, lá tem um campo legal. Ou então, que não sei tem outras possibilidades sabiam!?  
- Ah, por mim Evelin, por mim! – James fez uma cara de menino pidão muito fofa.  
- Ah Pontas, podemos ser degoladas pela Lily! – Lizzie passou as mãos pelos cabelos

- Humm... – Evelin suspirou. – Sei não Pontas...  
- Vocês vão ajudar ou não? – Falou James impaciente.  
- Grosso! – Evelin bufou.  
- Ah Evelin você vai aceitar ou não?!  
- Sabe, se a Lily descobrir a verdade vai ficar muito P da vida conosco. – Evelin disse com contragosto – Bem, mas como eu quero ver muito os dois juntos eu vou topar...  
- Valeu Ivie, você é demais!

Sirius e James saltaram sobre a menina no intuito de abraçá-la. Os dois conseguiram derrubar a amiga novamente de costas na grama.

- Seus dois brutamontes! Importam-se de saírem de cima de mim?! – Evelin falou com a voz tremula. – Ah obrigada...  
- Desculpa Evelin – James falou sem jeito.  
- Bem, então Evelin, temos que pensar nas riquezas dos detalhes! – Lizzie falou.  
- Ah claro que temos... – Evelin falou. – Você e Pontas podem voltar para o castelo que eu vou falar com o Sirius!  
- Ops, lá vem problemas. – Sirius revirou os olhos.  
- Então tá, vamos Pontas. – Lizzie puxou o amigo e os dois rumaram para o castelo.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Evelin olhava para o lago e Sirius para os joelhos. A menina suspirou e começou a falar.

- Bem como é que vamos namorar? – Ela falou sem olhar para o amigo.  
- Uéé namorando! – Ele fez cara de bobo, estranhando a pergunta da amiga.  
- Pensei que fosse de brincadeira.  
- Sim, é sim.  
- Então tem que ser combinado.  
- Combinado? Não tenho o que combinar... Agir naturalmente sabe?  
- Certo, se você não quer combinar, eu combino por nós dois! – Ela pela primeira vez começou a encarar a íris acinzentada do lindo moreno. – Primeiro, nada de agarramento nos corredores... Segundo, você vai me chamar de Evelin e eu a você de Sirius... Terceiro, se estaremos namorando nada de ficar com outras meninas, pois eu não quero ficar com fama de corna! Quarto, a gente só vai namorar na frente da Lily! Quinto, no meio das férias a gente acaba o namoro, entendeu?

- Claro _Evelin_. – Ele cuidou em falar bem ironicamente o nome da menina. – Mas, um casal não deve se tratar com tanta formalidade. Você me chama de Sissi, por mais que eu odeie e eu te chamarei de Ivie, por mais que você odeie também. – ele apressou a fala sabendo que a amiga iria falar. – Bem, eu acho que pelo menos pra fazer com que a Lily acredite, agente deveria agir como um casal: beijinhos, abraços e mãozinhas dadas certo!? Ah, e não se preocupe que eu não vou ficar com ninguém, exceto você.  
- Então ótimo, melhor assim! – Evelin falou – Vou convidar a Lily hoje, e a amanha você começa com a sua idéia Sissi!  
- Beleza Ivie, quer ajuda? – O moreno ofereceu a mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

Eles foram para o castelo conversando sobre quadribol. No meio do caminho, o irmão de Evelin apareceu e fez sinal que ela parasse. A menina puxou o braço de Sirius para que ele parasse também.

- Espera. – Ela falou. – Oi, o que você quer?  
- Ah, oi Ivie. Oi Black! – Lucas olhou para Sirius de cima para baixo e sorriu – Já escreveu para a mamãe?  
- Não, querido, dá pra parar de me perguntar isso? Eu já vou mandar!  
- Ah Black, se importa de ir para o castelo, preciso falar com a Ivie em particular.  
- Não. – Sirius passou a mão nos cabelos. – Te vejo no salão comunal Ivie, até mais  
- Ah até mais Sissi. – Evelin falou meiga e virou para o irmão – O que é que você quer agora?  
- Você não está saindo com o Black, está? – Lucas fitou a irmã. – Ele é um galinha, safado.  
- Bem, eu não queria ser ignorante com você, mas pelo jeito vou ter que ser... – Evelin olhou feio para o irmão, que continuava a fitá-la. – Se eu saio ou não, isso só é da minha conta e da conta dele.  
- Sua educação onde está?  
- Está guardada, esperando para ser usada quando se deve, ou seja, quando não invadem minha privacidade. Não se meta na minha vida, pois eu já sou bem crescidinha, sei me cuidar muito bem. – Ela beijou a bochecha do irmão e saiu para o castelo.

Na biblioteca Lily e Alice estudavam poções. A morena olhava com desprezo suas anotações, mas escutava atentamente a ruiva.

- Ah Lily, já está bom eu já entendi. – Alice falou com uma voz monótona.  
- Ah Lice, calma, vamos fazer exercícios. – A ruiva falou animada puxando um livro da prateleira.  
- Não Lily, sério, já está bom. – Alice recolheu os livros, e Lily se viu obrigada a fazer o mesmo. – Vamos pra o salão ok?  
- Nem sei porque você que ir para o salão comunal, Frankinho não é? – Lily riu, enquanto juntava seus livros.  
- Ah claro que sim, você deveria dar uma chance para o Jaminho! – Foi à vez de Alice rir.  
- Não teve graça! – Lily sacudiu a cabeça. – Aquele arrogante, se acha o máximo, vive azarando quem ele quer, vive despenteando aqueles cabelos, para parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura!  
- Bem... Se ele não fizesse tudo isso?  
- Isso é uma possibilidade remota, e mesmo assim ele não me atrai.  
- Nem um pouquinho? – Lice perguntou esperançosa.  
- Não.

Lily já tinha seus conceitos sobre James Potter bem nítidos em sua cabeça, e este conceito impedia que ela pudesse enxergar Pontas como um garoto que ela pudesse ter algum relacionamento além de "já disse _n_ vezes e vou dizer de novo: **NÃO**". As duas amigas seguiram para o salão comunal e esbarram em Evelin.

- Oi pessoas! – Evelin falou animada. – Tudo ok?  
- Tudo. – Alice falou.  
- Que carinha é essa? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.  
- Ah... A de sempre, estive pensando, que tal vocês irem passar as férias na fazenda?  
- Hum legal! – Alice falou animada. – As quatro mosqueteiras juntas!  
- É legal. – Lily falou. – Vai ser muito legal, vou mandar uma coruja pra mamãe.  
- Ótimo!

No salão comunal Lizzie estava esparramada no sofá, James e Peter jogavam xadrez de bruxo e Remus lia em uma poltrona perto da Lizzie. Alice e Lily entraram, passaram primeiro pelo retrato da mulher-gorda, e logo depois Evelin entrou.

- _...Tell me, do you think we could last forever? __Tell me, why? _- Todos olharam pra Evelin que parou de cantar. – Que foi? Ok, podem continuar, eu paro de cantar.  
- Lice, eu vou subir para guardar os livros, você quer que eu leve os seus? – Lily falou.  
- Ah obrigada Lil, quero sim. - A ruiva subiu as escadas com a mochila e com a da amiga.  
- Hey Ivie, você já a chamou? – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.  
- Já! – Evelin respondeu. – Quando começa o plano?  
- Agora! - Sirius falou ao ver a ruiva retornar.

_'Mamãe..._

_Hum... Faz um certo tempinho que eu não escrevo, me perdoe. Ah como vão as coisas por ai? Bem, espero! Mande um: mega, giga, ultra beijo pro papai. Ahhh e é claro, um pra você! Bem o Lucas, particularmente me infernizou esta semana para te responder sobre as férias. Bem, como serão minhas últimas férias, nada mais justo que eu passe-as com minhas 'irmãzinhas'. Então este ano eu não quero ir para o Brasil, no entanto, eu não quero que vocês se prendam por mim! Podem viajar! Lily, Lice, Lizzie e eu podemos passar as férias na fazenda? Vai ser muito perfeito! Vamos poder jogar quadribol, snap explosivo um montão de coisas! Deixa? Mande-me uma resposta a mais rápida possível! Ah me esqueci já as convidei para ir prá lá , então a resposta tem que ser um sim_

_Beijos com carinho,_

_Evelin'_

_

* * *

_

por favor, ignorem se a fic é MUITO retardada, mas foi uma das primeiras (época que eu só tinha vento na cabeça)


End file.
